smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Maeve (LD Stories)
Maeve is a one-shot original character in The Light and Dark Series. Background Information She is an entertainer working for a snake charmer who will only grant her freedom if she earns enough money to buy it from him. To fulfill this task sooner than later, she often swindles people of their money and leaves the scene before they realize it. She is also blind and has been since she was born - originally she grew up in another vagabond many miles from her current home in the marketplace with Tebuli and Ernie the genies. Relationship with Ernie Not long after she and her master arrive in the marketplace, she recieves a tap on the shoulder by someone and addresses them. She doesn't hear a response, but knows someone is behind her by her other senses; unfortunately since he's mute and she's blind, they are unable to communicate efficiently, so she doesn't get to know him very well. Relationship with Tebuli Not long after meeting Ernie she is greeted by Tebuli and happily converses with him, telling him how her master keeps her prisoner and won't let her go until she earns enough money to convince him. She knows that if she actually makes enough, he'll know she's successful and keep her longer, but at the same time he won't let her go free if she simply doesn't earn anything. She is comforted when Tebuli expresses a similar imprisonment to his lamp and wants only to be free too. When he hints to his appearance being something he hopes she can look past, she tells him that she's blind - she is delighted by his company as they get to know each other after this point, and soon she falls in love with him and he feels the same. Sadly, her master packs up his wagon and prepares to take her with him to the next city across the desert, so she fears she'll never see her love again. The next morning as she's departing, Tebuli catches up with her and bargains with her master about staying one more day so he has enough time to repay her debt to him. He presents his lamp to the man who claims it's worthless, so she rubs it and Ernie appears to grant her three wishes. Her master accuses Tebuli of tricking him, so she quickly wishes for a "mountain of gold" to settle her debt, and he is forced to free her. Touched by Tebuli's efforts, she kisses him and they walk away hand in hand. They have gone steady since then. Appearance Maeve has sun-kissed tan skin, a cute button nose, long eyelashes, a red dot on her forehead, and light blue-grey eyes; her hair is dark brown, billowing, and her bangs sweep down the side of her face in inner curls. She wears a gold headband with a red ruby, a matching necklace, gold hoop earrings, and gold bands on her wrists (symbolic for her undelivered freedom). Her saree top is an orange midrift with short sleeves, a U-cut, and dark gold edges. Her matching skirt overlaps her red harem pants and has round gold sequins along the edge as well as a yellow cloth draping down her front, and her shoes are orange flats. Voice Actor(s) She would be voiced by Kathy Najimy in a light Middle Eastern or Roman accent. Trivia *In "Beyond the Mirror's Reflection" it is revealed that she is Karma's most recent past life. *Her creation was inspired by Esmeralda from Disney's critically acclaimed The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Category:Females Category:Imps Category:Entertainers Category:Characters Category:Characters with disabilities Category:Characters with accents Category:Numbuh 404's Articles Category:Original character creations Category:LD Season 1 characters Category:LD Stories characters